1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing gold layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gold layers are extensively used for many industrial applications including production of jewelry, ornamental articles, optical devices as well as in the fabrication of electronic circuits and components.
In recent years the use of gold in such industrial applications has been increasing very rapidly. Gold platings are very attractive and extensively used for decorative purposes particularly in the jewelry and related industries. Gold platings are also extensively used in the manufacture of electronic devices and components due to their good electrical conduction properties and good electrical contact properties as well as gold's freedom from corrosion. Because of extensive and increasing use and the high cost of gold it is highly desirable to minimize the amount of gold used in various articles and devices without substantially detracting from article appearance and device performance.
For example, in many applications both for decorative purposes and in electrical devices minimum gold layer thicknesses are dictated by anticorrosion requirements rather than appearance or electrical requirements. Gold films are often made thick enough so as to minimize porosity and therefore protect the underlying metal against corrosion. Thus, to save gold, it is highly desirable to develop a procedure for limiting the porosity of gold layers so that less gold might be used.